Previously, when a printer went down due to print band timing fault resulting from the timing notches being clogged with ink residue from the associated ink ribbon, the print band was removed and cleaned free of all print ribbon lint and ink residue. The same method is still in use today when this timing fault appears. A maintenance technician manually cleans the print band over a can or the like using a brush and liquid cleaner. This approach makes a mess and causes excessive hazardous waste. The time consumed in this cleaning method is approximately forty-five minutes. Furthermore, an associated piece of test system sits idle awaiting the replacement of the printer band.